Breathe
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: Cole leaves San Francisco after the Season 4 final. Five years later, will fate step in (as it always does . . .) and throw us loyal ColePhoebe fanatics a bone? No demon action. Just soppiness to the max – it’s what I do best. Complete.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Cole leaves San Francisco after the Season 4 final. Five years later, will fate step in (as it always does . . .) and throw us loyal Cole/Phoebe fanatics a bone? No demon action. Just soppiness to the max - it's what I do best.  
  
Author's Note: I promised there would be another one, and here it is. Probably my last story for a while, I don't think I'll have enough time when I'm back at school. Plus, I'm running out of ideas. But we'll see soon enough. Meanwhile, I'll just concentrate on finishing this one, which, by the way, is not going to be too long.  
  
Another successful use for the scenes of past used in this prologue. This particular scene I've used in previous stories quite a bit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
With a wave of Cole's hand, Phoebe instantly switched placed with the witch hunter who was previously standing pointing a gun towards her. The bullet hit him squarely in the chest, and he collapsed to the ground. It took a while for Phoebe to see Cole.  
  
"Cole." She said simply. She took a step backwards, shocked.  
  
"I couldn't very well let you die now, could I?" Cole asked with an amused look as he moved closer.  
  
"I don't understand. How-How are you . . ." She paused.  
  
"Here?" He finished. "Let's just say I picked up a . . ." He paused, " . . .a few powers lately, quite a few, actually." He smiled vaguely. He looked deeply into her eyes, as if searching for something. Finally he turned and headed back into the darkness. He stopped and turned around, pausing a moment before speaking.  
  
"I'm leaving, Phoebe." He said softly. "I was planning on going without saying anything . . .but I can't."  
  
"Leaving?" She questioned, confused. Not sure what to feel. "Where?"  
  
Cole smiled. "Anywhere." He said with a small shrug. "Best for us both, I think." He gazed at her, his eyes taking in her features, engraving them into his memory for what could be the last time.  
  
"So you come back from the dead . . .and then you leave?" Phoebe queried, her emotions getting the best of her.  
  
"Ask me to stay, and I'll stay." Cole offered her the ultimatum, already knowing what her reply would be.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, "I can't." She said softly.  
  
Cole gave her a small smile. "I know." He said. "I was hoping that by doing this . . ." He indicated towards the situation they were in.  
  
"Saving my life?" Phoebe questioned, confused.  
  
He nodded. "I thought maybe it could make up for at least a fraction of what I put you through." He said, walking towards her once more. "I'll never be able to redeem myself . . .I know that. That's why I have to go." Impulsively, he leaned over and pressed his lips gently against hers.  
  
Phoebe didn't have the strength to pull away, instead closing her eyes and allowing herself to feel for the first time in weeks. When Cole pulled back, he barely moved at all, only far enough for their lips to part. He gazed into her eyes, and when she looked back she was mesmerised by the eyes she saw staring back at her. The eyes that had caught her attention immediately the first time she had met him.  
  
"I won't ever stop loving you." He whispered gently. And not waiting for a reply, he shimmed away. Phoebe breathed in, her heart pounding in her ears loudly, her lips still tingling. She brought a finger to her lips. She could still feel his lips on hers, and she smiled at the thought of it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
There ends the prologue. Chapter one will be set in the future. Review and tell me what you thought. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Cole leaves San Francisco after the Season 4 final. Five years later, will fate step in (as it always does . . .) and throw us loyal Cole/Phoebe fanatics a bone? No demon action. Just soppiness to the max - it's what I do best.  
  
Author's Note: This story isn't going to be too long, not if I can help it. I want to try and get most of it done before I start school again.  
  
I know this particular kind of story has been done countless times, but I never get tired of reading it. And I've read it a lot. Hope you guys aren't tired of it yet.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Five Years Later  
  
"Who's Linda Hamilton again?" Phoebe questioned, coming out of her daze. Jason raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Phoebe, I just told you that." Jason said with a sigh.  
  
"Sorry." Phoebe said, grimacing. Jason had been muttering something about a new investor, and like she had been doing for a while now, tuned him out.  
  
"She's putting a lot of money into this newspaper, you should engrave her name into your memory." Jason said. Phoebe tried not to show her indifference. "Are you coming tonight?"  
  
"Where?" Phoebe asked, confused. Jason stared at her.  
  
"The formal function. . .I've been telling you about it all week." Jason said, growing annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah. . ." Phoebe said, trying to recall when he had mentioned it.  
  
"Linda and her fiancé are going to be there, it'll be good if you can go and make a good impression." Jason said, softening.  
  
"I guess I'll be there, then." Phoebe said, taking in a breath.  
  
"Good." Jason said with a smile. He kissed her on the forehead. "You won't regret it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm going to regret it." Phoebe sighed, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"You might not." Paige offered. "It might be good to get to know this woman."  
  
"A corporate hag?" Phoebe questioned. "I don't think so. I've always tried to talk Jason out of having people like that investing in the paper. . .I guess he liked this woman."  
  
"Is there a hint of jealousy in that?" Piper asked with a smirk. Phoebe glanced at her.  
  
"I wish there was." She replied honestly. "I wish I had some sort of indication that there is something left in this relationship."  
  
"You've been with him for almost five years now, there must be a reason for that." Piper said.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it was fear. . .I don't know." She repeated. She glanced at both her sisters. "What do you think of him?"  
  
Paige and Piper exchanged uncomfortable glances. "He's. . ." Paige began, "Nice."  
  
"Nice?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah." Piper agreed. "He's a nice guy."  
  
"That's it? He's nice?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"It could be worse." Paige said with a smirk.  
  
"I know. . .I know." Phoebe sighed. "But this was what I was worried about. He is a nice guy. But there's nothing else, there's no spark. Nothing else that tells me that I can live the rest of my life with this guy."  
  
"No one really sees themselves spending eternity with someone else." Piper said, leaning back against the counter. "No one really knows."  
  
"You did with Leo." Phoebe replied. Piper contemplated this, before smiling.  
  
"Okay. Maybe I got lucky. But have you ever felt that way with anyone?" Phoebe looked up at her, wondering whether or not to answer the question. Piper caught onto her hesitation. "Cole." She said simply.  
  
"I can't help how I feel." Phoebe sighed.  
  
"We know you can't." Paige said, trying to be sensitive towards the issue. "But Cole left for good, you said so yourself." Phoebe nodded, relieved that she had chosen to tell Piper and Paige about Cole coming back just after it had happened. She couldn't imagine having to tell them the truth now.  
  
"I know." She said. "It's just going to be hard believing that Jason can compare. . ." She said softly. She stood up with a deep breath. "I'm going to go get ready."  
  
"Okay. . ." Piper said after a moment. "But remember, even if you do end up regretting tonight, maybe you'll be able to tell Jason how you're feeling."  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Maybe. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"There she is." Jason whispered into Phoebe's ear, pointing to one side of the large, bright ballroom. Phoebe nodded, but didn't turn to look where he was indicating, her eyes instead falling on the bar on the opposite end of the room.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to her. . ." Phoebe said, removing her arm from his. "I'm going to go. . ." She paused, "mingle."  
  
Jason seemed to accept her statement, and headed away through the crowd. Phoebe watched him disappear, and as soon as he was beyond view, hastily headed towards the bar. As soon as she reached it, she leaned over the bar to try and get the barman's attention. He didn't spare her a look and she clenched her teeth.  
  
"Patience. . ." She tried to calm herself. Turning, she leaned back against the bar and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on Jason on the far end of the room talking animatedly with a gorgeous blonde woman. She raised an eyebrow, willing a fraction of jealousy to overcome her. Nothing happened. She turned to face the barman again, who was still in the same spot he had been previously. She opened her mouth to shout something at him, but another voice called out before her.  
  
"A little service, please?"  
  
Phoebe froze at the sound of the voice, and spun around. He was standing not more than three metres away from her, not having even noticed her presence. She watched him clench his fist in an attempt to calm himself, before, just as she had done, turning and leaning his back against the counter.  
  
"Cole?" She finally found her voice, though it sounded barely audible to her. He turned immediately, his eyes meeting hers, and he was taken aback by her presence beside him. He, however, seemed to recover much faster. He let out a breath and gave her a surprised smile.  
  
"Phoebe. . ." He began, his voice faltering slightly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She paused. "I think the better question is," She started, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm only here for a couple of days. . ." He said softly. "I didn't mean for us to meet in that time."  
  
Phoebe didn't know how to reply, instead took the time to gaze at him, taking in the changes that had taken place since she had last seen him. Clean-shaven, as normal. His hair wasn't as neat as it could have been, but was certainly not messy. And his eyes. . .exactly the same as she remembered. They were deep - a chasm of uncertainty and mystery. Yet an unwilling sense of warmth. She felt a chill run up her spine. Turning away she started to say something, but was once again interrupted before she could make out the words.  
  
"You two have already met, I see." Jason said, sidling up beside her and wrapping his arm around her waist. Phoebe was taken aback, wondering why she felt a tinge of guilt. She forced herself not to look at Cole.  
  
"Hmm?" She managed to let out, looking at Jason.  
  
"Phoebe, this is Linda." He introduced the blonde woman who he had been speaking to earlier. She stepped forwards and offered Phoebe her hand, smiling widely. Phoebe took her hand somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"It's good to finally meet you, Phoebe." Linda said. As they released hands, Phoebe watched as Linda's hand moved down to grasp Cole's, and she tried to hide her surprise. "And you seem to have already met my fiancé. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Nooo!" You all scream at me. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Don't worry so much, you know it always has a happy ending. At least. . .almost always. . .  
  
Review? 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Cole leaves San Francisco after the Season 4 final. Five years later, will fate step in (as it always does . . .) and throw us loyal Cole/Phoebe fanatics a bone? No demon action. Just soppiness to the max - it's what I do best.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe's mouth fell slightly open. "Fiancé?" She said after a moment.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Cole replied offering her his hand. "Benjamin's the name."  
  
Phoebe stared at him, before accepting his hand. She ignored the shiver that made its way through every inch of her body. "Phoebe." She replied pulling back her hand, still staring at him, a confused expression on her face. Neither Jason nor Linda seemed to notice her awkwardness.  
  
"Jason Dean." Jason introduced himself to Cole, offering him his hand. Cole took it, glancing at Phoebe. "I've heard a lot about you."  
  
Cole plastered a smile on his face, and only Phoebe recognised his sarcasm. "Great." He pulled back his hand. "So you two are. . ." He paused.  
  
"Not married or engaged." Jason said with a smile. "But we've been together for almost five years now."  
  
"Wow, that's a long time." Linda replied, returning his smile. Phoebe didn't see the humour in the situation.  
  
"Hey, why don't you three go take a seat, I'll get us some drinks and be there in a moment." Phoebe said hastily, unable to make small talk while her mind was working in overtime.  
  
"That's a good idea." Linda replied, "Why don't you help her, sweetie. She won't be able to carry them alone." She added, turning to Cole.  
  
"Sure." He replied after a while. They both watched as Jason led Linda to a table a distance away, before glancing at each other again.  
  
"Benjamin?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"You can call me Ben." Cole replied with a small smile.  
  
"Why?" She asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"Cole Turner's dead." He replied simply, turning the other way and waving at the barman in an attempt to get his attention.  
  
"He's missing, not dead." Phoebe replied. "That's how I managed to annul my marriage without much hassle."  
  
Cole looked at her, and she was unable to make out what he was thinking. "I think we both prefer it that way, don't we?"  
  
Phoebe didn't answer, instead looked away. She couldn't make out what her own mind was telling her, much less her heart.  
  
"What can I get you?" The barman asked, finally making his way over to them. Cole glanced at Phoebe, and they shared a knowing look.  
  
"How good's your memory?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"How good's yours?" She replied, tilting her head slightly.  
  
Cole turned towards the barman, contemplating his answer. After a moment, he spoke, "She'll have," He began, indicating towards Phoebe, "Red wine. . ." He said, glancing at her, "Make it a tall glass."  
  
Phoebe smirked. "Nice, very nice." She muttered. He turned to face her expectedly. "Okay . . .he'll have . . ." She paused, "A whisky . . .no ice." She raised her eyebrows at him. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Not bad." He said approvingly.  
  
"Anything else?" The barman questioned, not bothering to understand their game. Phoebe and Cole glanced back at Linda and Jason.  
  
"A diet coke." Cole replied with a half smile, ordering for Linda. "She's trying to keep off alcohol." He added for Phoebe, and she nodded.  
  
"Two diet cokes." She corrected, glancing at Jason. Cole gazed at her, surprised. "He's going through a health phase. It won't last. . ." She said with a smirk. Both decided not to comment. They each grabbed two of the drinks on the counter and headed towards the table. "So how long have you two been together?" Phoebe questioned, trying to sound indifferent.  
  
"Two years." Cole replied simply. "Does he know the truth about you?" He asked, changing the subject completely.  
  
"Does she know the truth about you?" Phoebe retorted. They both remained silent for a minute.  
  
"No." They both said in unison, causing both to smile slightly.  
  
"I've thought about it though." Phoebe said softly.  
  
"Well, chances are he'll stay with you even when he knows the truth." Cole said quietly as they approached the table. "I don't have that luxury." They set the drinks on the table, taking seats opposite one another.  
  
"You two took your time." Jason said, putting an arm around Phoebe's chair.  
  
"Just getting to know each other." Phoebe stated. "Weren't we. . .Ben?" She put emphasis on the name, taking a sip of her wine.  
  
"Hmm." Cole chose not to speak.  
  
"That's good, because there's a change of plan." Linda said, leaning over the table as she glanced at Cole. He looked at her, confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" He questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Well. . .we're only here till tomorrow. . .and I thought maybe it would be good if we stayed and got to know the newspaper I'm investing in." Linda explained. "And Jason agreed." Cole hesitated, glancing at Phoebe. She met his eyes for a second, before they both looked away.  
  
"I have to get back to work. . ." Cole started.  
  
"Well, you've been working so hard lately. I figured it would be easy for you to get some time off." Linda said pleadingly. Cole swallowed.  
  
"Why not." He said after a moment of consideration.  
  
"Thanks, honey. I knew you'd be fine with it." Linda said, leaning over to kiss him. Phoebe ignored the pang of jealously that hit her. Trying her best to look uninterested.  
  
"What exactly do you do, Ben?" Jason asked. Phoebe sighed. Any chance of recovering the night had just disappeared from her thoughts.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"He's back?" Piper asked incredulously. Phoebe sighed and nodded. After stating that she had a headache, she had declined Jason's offer to drive her home. Catching the first taxi she had found, she had made her way home as fast as she could manage. Things had been too awkward for her to think straight. Even now she was having trouble making sense of it.  
  
"This can't be coincidence. . ." Paige muttered. Phoebe looked up at her.  
  
"It is. I saw him. . .he was as surprised as I was." She said. She took in a deep breath.  
  
"And he's engaged to the corporate hag?" Piper asked, still shocked. Phoebe nodded again, before bending over and leaning her head in her hands.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." She said softly. "I didn't have to face everything that had happened because I assumed I would never see him again. Now it's all coming back. . .I don't know what to do."  
  
"Just stay away from him." Paige said after a moment. "He'll be leaving soon. . .so just stay away from him." She repeated. Phoebe looked up and shook her head.  
  
"I can't." She stated. "Jason wants me to go everywhere with them. . .show them around. . ." She broke off. "Five years. . .five years, and my feelings for him. . ." She stopped herself.  
  
"Are still there?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe looked up and nodded slowly. "They were always there. I just. . .I never had a chance to forget. To move on."  
  
Piper started to say something, but was interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it." She said, heading to the door. The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" She shouted, swinging open the door. She froze. "Cole."  
  
"Piper. . ." Cole greeted, unsure of what to say. "How are you doing?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Piper questioned, ignoring her question. Cole smirked.  
  
"Nice to see you too." He said, then seeing she wasn't about to back down, "I need to talk to Phoebe, I know she's here."  
  
"Do you?" Piper asked, glaring at him.  
  
"Piper." Phoebe said, stepping up behind her elder sister. "It's okay."  
  
"He's not coming into this house." Piper said, breathing in deeply. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"I'll go out." She said softly, stepping around Piper and over the threshold. As she closed the door behind her, she gave Piper what she hoped was a reassuring look. She turned to face Cole. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Linda and Jason?"  
  
"I'm in the bathroom. . ." He explained with a slight smile. "I just. . .I thought we had a lot to talk about."  
  
"I can't. . ." Phoebe said softly. "Not now."  
  
"It has to be now, Phoebe." Cole said. "Your boyfriend is already planning how you and he are having lunch with me and Linda tomorrow. How are we going to sit through that with this kind of tension between us?"  
  
"That tension isn't going to disappear just because we talk." Phoebe said, looking away.  
  
"You're angry." Cole realised.  
  
"Well. . .what do you expect, Col--" She paused. "Ben. . ."  
  
"Cole." He corrected.  
  
"You said--"  
  
"I know what I said. But there's no one else here." He said softly. "You weren't angry earlier." He swerved the conversation back to the original one.  
  
"I was shocked earlier. I didn't know what to think. . .I still don't." She said, turning away. "It's been five years. . .but I haven't forgotten. . .any of it."  
  
"Neither have I. . ." Cole said quickly. "I could never. . ."  
  
"I can't trust you Cole." Phoebe stated simply, "I can't." She repeated. Cole gazed at her, and nodded slowly.  
  
"I don't expect you to." He said gently. "Just. . .can we just. . ." He hesitated. "Let's just act it out, then. You don't know me, I don't know you."  
  
"I don't have a choice." Phoebe said.  
  
Cole nodded and gave her a smile, and it didn't take Phoebe any effort to realise it was forced. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe murmured. "I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye. . ." He mouthed, before turning his back on her and jogging down the stairs. He faded away when he was halfway down them, and Phoebe took in a breath.  
  
"See, that wasn't so bad." She muttered to herself. Just a few more days. . .maybe more. It couldn't be so bad.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Review and tell me what you thought - where you want this to go. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Cole leaves San Francisco after the Season 4 final. Five years later, will fate step in (as it always does . . .) and throw us loyal Cole/Phoebe fanatics a bone? No demon action. Just soppiness to the max - it's what I do best.  
  
Author's Note: A huge thank you to those of you who reviewed, they made my day, as always. I start school tomorrow - sacrilege - which means chapters will be posted less frequently, if that's possible.  
  
I didn't proof read this one at all, so bear with me.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I have to what?!" Phoebe questioned incredulously, not even caring to notice the heads that turned in their direction. Jason pushed her into her office and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Show him around, that's all." He said, confused as to why she was so against the idea.  
  
"No. No way." Phoebe said, gritting her teeth. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't even ready for a simple lunch with the four of them, never mind a full day alone with Cole.  
  
"Listen to me." Jason said, guiding her towards a seat and forcing her into it. "I have to go to this meeting. Linda wants to come with me, so she knows what's going on."  
  
"So take him with you!" Phoebe exclaimed, standing up and pushing his arms off her. Jason frowned at her.  
  
"He won't be interested in that." He tried to explain. "He's never been to San Francisco," He said, causing Phoebe to roll her eyes, "It would be good for him - and for us, if you give him the tour. "What do you have against him anyway?"  
  
Phoebe paused. "Nothing." She muttered. "I just have work to do--"  
  
"I cleared up your day. Your work's been covered." Jason interrupted, smiling at her. Phoebe glared at him. "Can you do this, for me?" He pleaded. "You may not like the guy. . .personally, he's not my cup of tea either. . ." Phoebe raised an eyebrow, "But it'll be good for us. For the newspaper." His pleading eyes did nothing for Phoebe, and she sighed. There was no way she was going to be able to escape this, and she knew it. A knock on the door interrupted them, and Phoebe almost jumped for joy - until she saw who was behind it.  
  
"Linda! Ben, come in." Jason said, inviting them into the room. Phoebe plastered a smile on her face and avoided making eye contact with Cole.  
  
"Almost time for that meeting, isn't it Jason?" Linda asked.  
  
"It is." Jason said with a nod.  
  
"Great." Linda said with a wide smile. Phoebe held down her gag. "Phoebe." Phoebe looked up. "Both Ben and I are extremely grateful that you're going to be showing him around today." Linda looked at Cole, who gave her a look that proved to Phoebe that he was as happy about this as she was.  
  
"And so is Phoebe." Jason said with a smile, not looking at Phoebe. Cole glanced at her, and gave her a half smile. "Come on, I'll walk you two out." Jason added, obviously still worried about whether or not Phoebe would stick to her work.  
  
"We can manage. . .honey." Phoebe let out through gritted teeth, she exited the room, Cole following after a moment. It was when they had walked out of the building that Phoebe turned to face him. He looked at her, awaiting whatever complaint she had. "I thought you said just lunch."  
  
"I did." Cole said. "But when I got back the conversation had evolved to a day tour. You're lucky we're not going on a holiday together."  
  
"You should have called. . .I wasn't prepared for this." Phoebe said, shaking her head.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. I couldn't get away." Cole said with a slight shrug.  
  
Phoebe glared at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She questioned. Cole smirked.  
  
"I am enjoying your discomfort, yes." He agreed, tilting his head in a slightly adorable way, causing Phoebe to groan and turn away. "Now, can we get on with this?"  
  
"You actually expect me to take you on a tour of a city you know as well as I do?" Phoebe asked incredulously.  
  
"Is there any other option?" He retorted. Phoebe glowered at him.  
  
"Yes." She said suddenly. She glanced at her watch. "We meet here in two hours, and you pretend that you hate the city. . .and you'd like to go home as soon as possible." She spun around and walked in the opposite direction. Cole watched as her small figure disappeared into the crowd. He smiled slightly, before jogging after her. When he caught up with her, he put a hand on her arm to stop her.  
  
"No." He said firmly.  
  
"No?" Phoebe repeated, confused.  
  
"I want the tour." He said, no room for discussion.  
  
"Well, you're not getting the tour." Phoebe said, trying to push past him. He stood his ground.  
  
"Okay." He said, backing down. "You told me you didn't trust me, and I'm determined to change that." He added gently. Phoebe stepped back, raising her eyebrows at him.  
  
"What makes you think you can change that?" She questioned, crossing her arms.  
  
Cole raised an eyebrow. "Can I at least try?"  
  
Phoebe hesitated. "I'm not taking you on a tour." She finally said. Cole smiled, and Phoebe's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't remember when she had seen him smile like that last.  
  
"Okay, let me take you to lunch. . ." He offered, she began to speak, "No agenda." He added quickly. Phoebe paused.  
  
"Okay." She finally said, inhaling deeply.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So. . ." Phoebe said, draining the last of her drink. It was time the conversation changed towards something beyond small talk. "So you love her?"  
  
Cole looked at her, surprised at her blatant curiosity. He leaned back, a smile growing on his face. He remained silent for a moment, contemplating his answer, before speaking. "That's a hard question to answer. Especially when you're the one asking it." He leaned back in his seat.  
  
Phoebe shook her head slightly. "It can't be that hard. . ."  
  
"Do you love him?" Cole immediately retorted. Phoebe hesitated, before laughing softly.  
  
"Point taken." She said, following suit and leaning back against the chair.  
  
"No." Cole said suddenly. Phoebe glanced up, wondering what he meant, and as soon as her eyes met his she realised it was in answer to her question.  
  
"You don't?" She asked, surprised. She willed away the sense of relief that flooded through her body.  
  
"It's not that easy for me, Phoebe." Cole said, leaning forward in his chair, as though about to launch into a lengthy tale. "You see, I loved this. . .girl once." He said with a smirk. "And it was great. . .it really was. It was all I ever wanted."  
  
Phoebe grew slightly uncomfortable, knowing that it was her he was speaking about, but neither of them was about to admit it. She gazed at Cole, who seemed as though he was in another reality. He shook his head and looked at her again, realising where he was.  
  
"But I screwed up." He added quickly, his eyes boring into her, making her feel utterly vulnerable. "And it's more than a challenge for me to find someone else who I can love - even harder to find someone who will love me back." He glanced away.  
  
Phoebe smiled gently at him. "C'mon Cole, you have it all. The money, the looks. . .the evil demonic past." Cole glanced up at her, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Someone's bound to find that attractive." He said sarcastically, a smile still playing on his lips. "So what about you?" He said, hastily changing the subject.  
  
Phoebe looked uncomfortable. "I do." She said with a defiant nod. She frowned. "I did. . ." She trailed off, not looking at Cole.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cole asked, placing his hands on the table.  
  
Phoebe raised an eyebrow at him. "It's just. . ." She hesitated, "I can't talk to you about this. . .it's too weird."  
  
Cole smiled and leaned back again. "We're just friends sitting here, Phoebe. You can talk to me." Phoebe seemed to contemplate it. "I won't judge you for it."  
  
She sighed. "It's like the excitement's gone." She finally said. "Like every ounce of originality has left the relationship. . .there's nothing there anymore. It's. . ." She paused.  
  
"Boring." He finished off for her. She grimaced slightly.  
  
"So what do you think?" She asked.  
  
"I think," He started, "that you have two options. Either go with it, or don't." He smirked. "It could just be a dry spot. . .but if it's right, you'll know it."  
  
"I just can't tell anymore." She said softly. Cole smiled gently, leaning forward to catch her eye.  
  
"You'll know." He reiterated. "It'll hit you like a bucket of cold water. You'll feel it, and you'll know when you do." He smiled. "I had to wait ninety seven years . . .and it was worth it." He added, giving her a faint half smile.  
  
"You really think so?" Phoebe asked, still not convinced.  
  
He tilted his head slightly. "I guarantee it." He raised his hand to get the waiters attention, indication for the cheque to be brought to them. "So tell me, Phoebe, how am I coming along on that list of trust?" He questioned, lowering his arm.  
  
Phoebe smiled at him. "Well, I can tell you. . .Mr. Ben-ja-min," She said, stating the name in a droll monotone, "You're not getting any lower."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Review, tell me what you thought. Give me a reason to write more! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Cole leaves San Francisco after the Season 4 final. Five years later, will fate step in (as it always does . . .) and throw us loyal Cole/Phoebe fanatics a bone? No demon action. Just soppiness to the max - it's what I do best.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, they were much appreciated. It's weird how many of you are already guessing how this is going to end. Expressing my story line before I even type it into the computer. Is it that predictable?  
  
I wanted to make this a much longer story - it's what I had in mind. But instead, I'm going to shorten it, because one week into school and I'm already under pressure. So I'm thinking only a couple more chapters including this one. But it won't alter in any way how I was going to originally end it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"The meeting must be over by now." Phoebe informed Cole, as they headed towards Jason's office. She knocked on it lightly before opening the door, not waiting for an answer. Linda was sitting in the chair behind his desk, which Jason was perched on top of. He spun around.  
  
"Phoebe." He said, in an unusually high voice. "What are you doing back so soon?"  
  
Phoebe frowned at his apparent discomfort. "Uh. . ." She paused, glancing at Cole who shrugged mildly.  
  
"We thought you'd still be on the tour." Linda piped in, standing and heading over to Cole. Jason nodded in approval, his face a slight tinge of pink. "How was it?" Linda asked, kissing Cole lightly on the lips. Phoebe turned away.  
  
"It was good." She replied. "Managed to throw in all the important sites in record time." She decided to let the initial tension in the room pass.  
  
"Yeah, that was a pretty bridge. . .what was it called again?" Cole added. Phoebe through a half amused, half unimpressed look in his direction, and he smiled in return.  
  
"Well, that's good." Linda said, taking no notice of their interaction. "Because I didn't want you to leave without seeing the city." She looked up at Cole, a smile playing on her lips like she had god news. "I booked our flight home."  
  
Phoebe was taken aback, almost as much as Cole looked. His mouth dropped open slightly, before his mask of indifference replaced the shock. "We're leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon." She said taking his hand. Cole took in a breath, not looking at Phoebe. She was glad, she didn't want him to notice the look on her face - that would have told him plainly that she didn't want him to go.  
  
"So soon?" Cole questioned, trying to seem unconcerned. Linda frowned.  
  
"I thought you wanted to leave. You said you had work. . ." She paused.  
  
"I do, I do." Cole said, trying to calm her. "I just thought you wanted to stay here for longer." Linda smiled again.  
  
"The truth is, honey, there's nothing more for me to do here. I've seen everything I need to. . .so we can leave anytime now." She explained.  
  
"Okay." Cole replied. He finally glanced at Phoebe, and they shared a moment of eye contact before Jason spoke.  
  
"So we're going out for drinks tonight, just to say goodbye." He said, taking hold of Phoebe's hand. "It'll be great."  
  
"Great." Phoebe muttered, trying to sound enthusiastic. "Great. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You okay?" Cole asked gently, watching as Jason and Linda headed towards them, each holding two drinks.  
  
"Fine." Phoebe replied quietly, not even able to persuade herself. "You?"  
  
Cole nodded after a moment. "Fine." He replied softly. There was a deafening silence before Jason and Linda made it to the table. Jason placed the white wine in front of Phoebe, and she stared at it. Five years, he still didn't remember that she drank red wine, not white. Cole hadn't seen her in five years, and he had remembered that.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Jason asked. Phoebe looked up at him, plastering a smile on her face.  
  
"Not at all. . ." She lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip, trying not to grimace at the taste. She hated white wine. She met Cole's eyes, and she recognised his amused stare. She looked away. The ringing of a mobile phone interrupted the silence, and none of them seemed to mind much as Jason retrieved his phone from his pocket and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" He said, seeming to notice that none of them had anything better to do than listen to his conversation. "Now?" He questioned into the phone, disbelievingly. "Okay, I'll be right there." He hung up, looking at them. "I have to go, they're having a crisis with the paper." He gave an apologetic look at Phoebe, then at Linda and Cole.  
  
"Wait a second. . .I'll come with you." Phoebe said hurriedly. She wasn't eager to sit here with Linda and Cole. Uncomfortable would be an understatement.  
  
"Don't. You stay here and have fun." He turned to Linda and Cole. "I'll see you before you leave." He told them, before kissing Phoebe on the cheek and standing up. With a last look he headed towards the exit, and Phoebe watched his retreating back, before turning back around. She clenched her teeth, before grasping her glass and throwing down her wine in less than two gulps. She held up her glass, indicating to the barman that she needed a refill.  
  
"So you two. . .tell me more about your tour." Linda broke the silence, as Phoebe eyed the barman handing her drink to a waiter. Phoebe barely listened as Cole made up something or other about their imaginary tour. The waiter made it to the table and placed the glass on the table. Phoebe threw down the drink, grabbing the waiter's arm with her free hand. She handing him the no empty glass.  
  
"Double." She hissed to him.  
  
". . .it was really good." Cole finished. Apparently, neither of them had noticed her expedition.  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe muttered, wishing the waiter would move faster, "Perfect."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Take her home, I'll catch a cab back to the hotel." Linda said. "I have some things to organise for the flight."  
  
"She'll be alright to catch a cab." Cole said, glancing at Phoebe. She swayed slightly, and he threw out a hand to steady her. "Maybe not. . ." He muttered. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." Linda replied. "Do you think she has an alcohol problem at all?" Cole tried to smother his smile.  
  
"I don't think so." He replied. "I'll see you later." He kissed Linda on the cheek, before leading Phoebe in the direction of his car. Phoebe stumbled, and he placed an arm around her waist to keep her standing. She tried to shrug him off.  
  
"I can walk fine!" She snapped, pulling away. She tripped over, and would have met the hard, concrete walkway, had Cole not caught her moments before. He half walked, half carried her to the car. When they reached it, he let her lean against it for support as he opened the passenger door, and gently urged her inside. Though completely intoxicated, Phoebe felt her heart skip a beat as he leaned over her to buckle up her seatbelt, a feeling not lost on Cole. He fumbled slightly before it clicked into place, and he pulled back, trying to avoid the unnerving feeling of being so close to her. He closed the door, before walking around the car and climbing into the driver's side. He glanced at Phoebe.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He questioned. She glared at him, still swaying slightly.  
  
"Is that a serious question?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm not completely useless. . ." Phoebe mumbled, managing to climb out of the car, pulling away from Cole's hands. Cole watched as she walked out, before swaying slightly, he caught her, steadying her, before releasing her hand. He closed the door behind her, before walking her to the stairs leading to the front door. She turned to face him, barely able to think clearly. "Thanks." She mumbled.  
  
"No problem." Cole replied with a smirk. He watched, amused, as she turned to walk up the stairs, tripping over in the process. Before Cole could reach her, she had thrown out her hands to support herself, and clutched onto the step before her. He shook his head slightly, overwhelming relief that she was okay. "Phoebe, what is this? I've never seen you like this before. . ."  
  
"I'm having a bad day, okay?" Phoebe snapped. She sighed as she stood up straight. She shook her head slightly. "I lied."  
  
"About having a bad day?" Cole questioned, confused.  
  
"About not trusting you." Phoebe corrected. "I told you I didn't trust you, and that was a lie." Cole remained silent, half shocked at her admission, half relieved. "The truth is. . .I don't trust myself. . .around you. That's why I pushed you away - because I couldn't predict how I would act if I forgave you. If I let you back into my life." She paused, avoiding his eyes. "I'm not strong enough. . ."  
  
"Phoebe. . ." Cole started, stepping forward and urging her to look at him. "You are the strongest person I know, and that's not an exaggeration." He smiled slightly. "You'll learn to trust yourself with every choice you make."  
  
"My choices haven't been the best in the world." Phoebe muttered.  
  
"Your choices brought you here. You have a great life, Phoebe. What regrets could you possibly have?" He questioned, not expecting an answer.  
  
Phoebe stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Only one. . .and it's made all the difference." They gazed at each other, a thousand words expressed in their silence. Suddenly, almost instinctively, she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. He barely had time to react before she pulled back, slightly embarrassed as she realised what she had just done. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said quickly, backing up the stairs, and surprisingly making it to the front door without faltering. She opened the door and stepped over the threshold, sparing one last look at him before closing the door behind her.  
  
Cole watched her go, and waited a moment after she had disappeared. After a few minutes, he turned and headed back to his car. A dim confusion written on his features, mixed with slight satisfaction, and the vague tingle that still remained on his lips.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well? Review and tell me what you thought. Flames are welcome. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Cole leaves San Francisco after the Season 4 final. Five years later, will fate step in (as it always does . . .) and throw us loyal Cole/Phoebe fanatics a bone? No demon action. Just soppiness to the max - it's what I do best.  
  
Author's Note: Last chapter? Probably. I apologise for making it such a short story, but I find myself lacking time. I will come up with another story, one that will hopefully be worth the wait. Sorry again.  
  
Thanks to those of you who did review any time at all throughout the process of this particular story. No joke, they meant a lot.  
  
Watched the first episode of season 6 last night. . .I'm not sure how long I'll feel obligated to watch. We'll see.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe took a gulp of water, swallowing hard. She closed her eyes, feeling the capsule make its way down her throat. She brought her hand to the bridge of her nose, urging the pain in her head to disappear. This was her punishment. Alcohol never did treat her nicely. And she never always ended up making a fool of herself. Her eyes flew open as she once again recalled last night. She sighed, turning back to her computer. She tried to take in the few words she had already typed, and groaned as she found her mind once more drifting to 'the kiss'. Why had she done it? Alcohol wasn't an excuse, she realised. Her mind was there. And the thing she was trying to figure out most of all, was whether her heart was too. A firm knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and she turned just as it opened. Cole stepped in, somewhat self-consciously.  
  
"Hey." He said softly, and she took in a breath. "Can we talk?" He asked. Phoebe glanced away, before putting on a fake, confident smile.  
  
"Sure." She said, a little too high. She stood up and walked around her desk, leaning against the back of it. Cole closed the door behind him. "When's your flight?" She asked in an attempt to break the silence.  
  
"Soon." He replied simply. Phoebe nodded, her façade diminishing slightly. "About last night. . ." He paused.  
  
"I wasn't myself. . .we should just pretend it--"  
  
"I thought it might have been more than that." Cole interrupted.  
  
Phoebe shook her head, half trying to convince herself. "No. . .no. . ." She murmured.  
  
"Okay." Cole said softly. A moment of silence passed when neither looked at each other. "I still love you." He said suddenly. He held up a hand to stop her speaking. "I know that it may not mean anything to you--"  
  
Phoebe brushed away his hand, intent on speaking. "It does." She interrupted, silencing him. She stepped backwards. "If we're saying everything now. . .then. . ." She paused. "I love you too."  
  
Cole looked at her, confused. "Then. . .why?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt anyone, Cole." She said softly. "That's all I've ever done. And I know both of us can move on from this. There's no point in going back to how it used to be." She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. He nodded slowly.  
  
"If that's what you want. . ." He trailed off.  
  
It wasn't. Phoebe knew that. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and never let him go. "It is." She muttered reluctantly.  
  
"Okay." Cole said, attempting to smile. "Then we have to meet in Jason's office. I guess I have a flight to catch."  
  
They made their way out of Phoebe's office, interweaving through people as they headed towards Jason's office. Neither of them said anything, both not finding anything that could break the silence. Cole reached out with his right hand for the doorknob. As he gripped it, he felt Phoebe take his left hand. She squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry." She said softly. Cole looked down at their hands. He squeezed hers gently in return, giving her a wry smile.  
  
"Don't be." He whispered. They released hands, and he pushed open the door. Jason and Linda were standing on either side of the room, both had slightly red faces, as though they had been in a heated argument. Cole and Phoebe exchanged uncomfortable glances.  
  
"What's going on?" Phoebe asked. Linda and Jason stared at each other, neither speaking. Linda recovered first.  
  
"What do you mean?" She questioned, smiling at Phoebe and Cole.  
  
"The fact that you two have been acting weird since yesterday. . ." Phoebe said slowly. Both she and Cole stared at them expectantly. No one said anything for a moment.  
  
"Phoebe, I'm sorry. . ." Jason blurted out. They all turned to look at him.  
  
"What are you--" Linda started.  
  
"You might be able to lie your way through this. . .but I can't." Jason snapped at her.  
  
"Jason. . .what are you talking about?" Phoebe questioned, more surprised than suspicious. Linda glared at him.  
  
"Yesterday. . .we lies. . ." Jason babbled. "There was no meeting. . ." He paused. Phoebe's eyes grew wide.  
  
"And?" Cole said, his voice deadly. They both knew what was coming next.  
  
"We slept together." Jason said quietly, rightfully glancing away, embarrassed.  
  
"It didn't mean anything, it was a spur of the moment thing. . ." Linda spoke up quickly.  
  
"I don't believe this. . ." Phoebe muttered. She was supposed to be feeling more anger than this, but she wasn't. Instead, she felt an unmistakable sense of relief.  
  
"You. . ." Cole started at Jason, before he broke off, as though no words could possible explain what he was thinking. Jason ignored him.  
  
"I'm so sorry. . ." Jason said, walking towards Phoebe.  
  
"So am I, sweetie. . .it was a mistake." Linda said to Cole. Cole glared at Jason, and before anyone could stop him he lashed out and punched Jason in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards, clutching his jaw in pain.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe called out.  
  
"Who?" Linda questioned, but no one paid attention.  
  
"Did you have any idea what you had!?" Cole yelled. "How could you just-- " He broke off as he felt a hand on his arm. He turned towards Phoebe, who didn't have to say anything for him to know what she meant. He turned away from Jason, clenching his teeth to stop himself from speaking.  
  
"Wait a second. . ." Linda suddenly burst out. "You're angry at him because he cheated on her?!? She asked incredulously, pointing accusingly at Phoebe. "And who the hell is Cole?!" No one spoke, and the silence was deafening.  
  
"I am." Cole finally replied with a sigh.  
  
"No you're not. . ." Linda started, her eyes growing wide.  
  
"Yes, I am." Cole said firmly.  
  
"Why does she know this?" Linda questioned suspiciously. Phoebe and Cole glanced at each other.  
  
"Did you two sleep together?" Jason questioned guardedly, still holding his jaw.  
  
"No." Phoebe replied. Silence. "We kissed."  
  
"You what?" Jason practically yelled. "How could you do this to me?"  
  
"You slept with her!" Phoebe was forced to shout, just to be heard.  
  
"Turns out I'm not the only dishonest one!" Linda said to Cole, trying to be heard over Jason and Phoebe. "You kiss her. . ." She said, glaring at Phoebe, who was paying no attention while Jason was embarking on a self- serving speech. "And then you tell me that your name is 'Cole'?"  
  
"Cole Turner." He said calmly. Jason stopped in mid-rant.  
  
"Cole Turner?" He questioned, turning to face Cole. Phoebe let out a slow breath. "You're her--"  
  
"Ex-husband." Phoebe finished. Silence once again filled the room.  
  
"You told me you had never been married." Linda said bitterly. She took in a breath. "Fine. We've both been lying to each other, but we can get past it. Let's just go home and work though it so we can get on with the wedding."  
  
"No." Cole said, not believing that she was prepared to put everything behind them.  
  
"No?" Linda asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Look at us, Linda. We can't get married, we can barely manage dating." He said, trying to be as gentle as possible. Linda glared at him bitterly.  
  
"Fine." She snapped. "Ben. . .Cole. . ." She paused. "The wedding is off!" She shouted at him, before stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Cole raised a hand to cover his eyes, and took in a long, slow breath.  
  
"That went better than I thought." He said honestly. Jason stared at him angrily. Suddenly, he lunged towards Cole. Cole stepped sideways slightly, and turned his shoulder on Jason, who rammed into him and found himself once again stumbling backwards. Cole, his hand now lowered, stood up straight, suddenly intimidating.  
  
"Don't tempt me." He warned.  
  
"I wouldn't." Phoebe muttered to Jason.  
  
"I can't believe you did this to me!" Jason once again turned on Phoebe, who sighed, growing annoyed. She turned to face Cole.  
  
"Do you think you could give us a second?" She asked gently. He softened.  
  
"Sure. I should get going anyway. . .there's a plane waiting for me." He said, giving her a half smile.  
  
"You're leaving?" Phoebe asked, not sure why she was so surprised.  
  
"There's nothing stopping me." He said softly. A last look passed between them, before he turned and headed out of the office. Phoebe watched his retreating back, her mind screaming instructions at her to sprint after him.  
  
"Phoebe." Jason said, more gently this time. "I'm sorry, I really am. . ." Phoebe turned to face him.  
  
"I know you are, Jason." She replied, giving him a half smile.  
  
"So does this mean. . ." He began.  
  
"No." Phoebe replied confidently. "The truth is, when you told me. . .I didn't feel as betrayed as I should have. It's not working for us, it hasn't been for a long time now."  
  
"So it's over." Jason said softly. Phoebe nodded slowly.  
  
"I know what I want now. . .this isn't it." She said, at first just an empty statement. But thinking about it more, she realised it was true. She did know what she wanted. She gave a wry smile as she thought back to what Cole had said: "You'll know. It'll hit you like a bucket of cold water. You'll feel it, and you'll know when you do. . ."  
  
"I don't see what's funny about this." Jason commented.  
  
"It's not." Phoebe said, glancing at the open door. "It's. . ." She searched for the right word, "Enlightening." She smiled vaguely, before turning her back on him and heading out of the office. She hurried to the elevators, tapping her foot impatiently as it slowly took her down to the ground level, and held her breath as she stepped outside, glancing left and right hopefully. She let out the breath as she saw him leaning casually against a marble pillar. "What are you still doing here?' She asked, as she walked up to him. He turned to face her, surprised by her presence.  
  
"Linda took the car. . .I'm trying to catch a cab. . ." He explained. Phoebe had always cursed the taxi drivers for rarely appearing outside her building. She made a mental note not to in future. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to find you." Phoebe said softly, almost self-consciously.  
  
"You were?" He asked, giving her a half smile.  
  
"I'm not scared anymore." She said, returning his smile. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but I never took into account how I would feel if I just let you leave." She grew serious. "It's not like it was before. It's like I can see it now. . .clearly for the first time in years."  
  
"Like a bucket of cold water. . ." Cole joked lightly.  
  
"Like a bucket of cold water." Phoebe agreed. "I was tipsy last night, but I wasn't making anything up. I trust you. Completely."  
  
"Do you trust yourself?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm beginning to." Phoebe said with a nod. "I'm learning to trust my choices now."  
  
"So soon?" Cole asked, surprised.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "When I kissed you last night. . .when I ended it with Jason now." She paused. "When I asked you to stay. . ."  
  
Cole stared at her. "You didn't--"  
  
"Stay." She interrupted. "I want you to stay."  
  
A taxi pulled up beside them, and the driver stuck his head out of the window. "Need a ride somewhere?" He questioned.  
  
Cole glanced at Phoebe, her eyes silently pleading with him. He paused a moment, before turning back to the driver. "No. I don't." He replied. The driver shrugged and drove away slowly, and Phoebe smiled. "Your sisters aren't going to be too happy about this." He pointed out.  
  
Phoebe nodded slightly. "It's my choice." She said with a slight smile.  
  
"And you trust you choices." Cole repeated with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, I do." Phoebe said firmly. Without another word she leaned in and kissed him. This time, longer. Long enough for him to reciprocate, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled inwardly. It was worth the wait, every second. It was as though she had sacrificed a minute, and received a lifetime in return. That was definitely a choice she could live with.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The End  
  
* * * * *  
  
I know how completely out of character Jason was. Bear with me. . .I don't like him. Review and give me your thoughts - just let me know you were reading. Flames are always welcome. 


End file.
